farmvillefandomcom-20200223-history
Savannah Safari Chapter 6 Quest
The series was available from until and had 6 regular goals to complete the quest series. When you finish 6th goal you will be able to play 2 bonus goals that are free for members of VIP program and if you do not have it you will need 12 clicks from friends to unlock it, or you can buy unlock for . Goals may be given with some tasks already partially completed. Quest Description: ''People's nerve! Throwing wastes out of airplanes! Someone could get hurt! I say we stop them! We need to find out who's doing the dumping and take it to the authorities. That means keeping your eye out for planes and shooting long range photos. All of us need to try. '' __TOC__ Getting Dumped - Part 1 '' I can't believe people have the nerve to dump toxic materials in the jungles. Don't they have any consideration for wildlife? '' '' Let's go out and find these horrible dumping sites. '' Getting Dumped - Part 2 '' By my calculations we have about two weeks to stop the illegal dumping before toxins in the soil reach dangerous levels. '' '' Any luck with spotting our culprits? No? Well, keep at it. They're bound to try their despicable deeds again. '' Getting Dumped - Part 3 '' Squawk.....leaky barrels, leaky barrels....over there.....squawk. I see dirty green slime over there...squawk. '' '' Keep up the good work.....keep up the good work. '' Getting Dumped - Part 4 '' Mbali has got some of the folks from the law to join us. They're not used to the jungle mate, so we'll have to lookout for them. '' '' We may get slowed down by these city slickers mate. But their first hand witness will help our case. '' Getting Dumped - Part 5 '' Good work guys! We got a tail number! Now we can go to the authorities to find out what is going on! '' '' Well I just heard from the forest department. They said they need more evidence to register a case. Let us go gather that evidence. '' Getting Dumped - Part 6 '' I've got an idea. The law tracked the plane and we know where it flies from. I'll have Tito fly by every day and shoot the airport manifests! That way, we'll know when they're flying! '' '' We've done it! We caught them dumping dangerous cargo on camera! Good job mate! '' Getting Dumped - Part 7 '' I wonder how many callous people live on this planet. Let's stake out a dump site and see if any other aircraft comes by. '' '' Well, looks like that plane was the only one causing trouble. Thank goodness for that. '' Getting Dumped - Part 8 '' Hey! Before we go ahead with the next part of Mbali's plan, how about doing some clean up near my favorite rabbit patch? '' '' Great work! Thanks for all the help. I can't wait to see a clean Savannah again. '' Quest Gallery See Also *Quest __NOWYSIWYG__